


you are the mask i wear, it's me they hear

by apollo_writes



Series: dear tony stark: please give us a raise. best regards, the pr department [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, Memes, No Slash, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Peter is a Little Shit, endgame ending who????, memelords peter and shuri, no really, sorry sis, that shit didnt happen, the pr department really needs a raise, this fic ages badly, we dont believe in that, yall nasty if u think its slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo_writes/pseuds/apollo_writes
Summary: Peter can imitate voices. There's a disguising machine. The internet exists. Cue a PR nightmare.Title is slightly modified lyrics from the Phantom of the Opera.





	you are the mask i wear, it's me they hear

Peter Benjamin Parker has an uncanny ability to imitate voices. Like any good teenager, he used these powers for good. And by good, Peter thought, he meant sweet, sweet internet fame.

Less than a week ago, Peter had found a disguising device. Tony had looked at the sad little device and scoffed. “That thing? It’s a holographic projector, but it only works for a couple minutes at a time. Useless really.” Looking over it, Tony said, “If you want, keep it. Work with it, I don’t care. It’s been collecting dust in a closet for years.” 

Looking back on it, Peter thought about how Tony really shouldn’t be so trusting. The sheer amount of possibilities was astounding. Fiddling with the projector, Peter could make himself look exactly like whoever he wanted for a couple minutes. Using the projector, he filmed a short video of himself as Tony doing his best “exasperated parent” voice and sent it off to Shuri. Despite the time difference, Shuri called him immediately. Shuri exclaimed, “Peter! You know you have to. We’ve gotta do it. Plan PPHVATTGU can be a reality!” Peter thought about this statement. Plan 'Peter Puts His Voice Acting Talents To Good Use' was one that had been in the works for very long. Peter replied, “Eh, why not? What’s the worst that could happen?”

Despite being a straight-A student that goes to Midtown High that also works with Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner, Peter had failed to use his genius brain and did not see the worst that could, and would happen.

The next day, Peter filmed a video. Turning on the projector, he faced the camera. Taking a deep breath, he clasped his fingers together and widened his stance. Looking straight into the camera, he lowered his sunglasses and gave the Tony Stark Signature Smirk™. Doing his best impression, he smiled.

“You know I had to do it to ‘em.”

In less than a day, Peter had single-handedly defeated the PR Department, gained millions of followers on all of his accounts, and got a week-long ban from the Internet, courtesy of a Mr. Stark who was too old and too tired to deal with all of this.

“Was it worth it?” Peter pondered. “Yes. Yes it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had to, you know i couldnt just not do it to em.


End file.
